Hermiones book reviews
by SuperSky Happy Super Friday
Summary: Ok so this started as a one shot about Hermione reading Percy Jackson but I had a better idea now I will attempt to post a new chapter each week about Hermione reacting to a different book if you like the idea, read the first chapter(about Hermione reading the third book in Percy Jackson) and review about what she should read next. Rated t for language. Everything subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

I stared at the book, rage building inside. I could feel angry, hot tears building up in my eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, **NO!**" I yelled.

"It's not fair!" I screamed. and threw the book. I was in a blind rage and I almost missed it hitting fred in the side of the head and him being knocked out of his chair and hitting the ground with a thud.

* * *

Ron's P.O.V

The day had started out normal enough, well normal for us. harry had been getting ready for the next challenge and was trying to figure out what the screaming egg meant but was getting nowhere. the only real exciting thing that had happened was Hermione had gotten a book, titans curse I think that's the name. she was really excited and immediately sat down and began to read.

I on the other hand was sitting on the other side of the common room kicking George's arse at wizard chess. When suddenly Fred sitting next to him snickering was knocked out of his chair by what looked like a flying book.

then we noticed Hermione screaming like a mad man about how it was not fair, and running up to the girls dorm.

me and George made eye contact for a brief second before dropping to our knees and examining Fred's head. a large lump was forming already and he had a bit of blood just above his ear.

We then looped our arms through his and began to drag him out of the common room ignoring the steady flow of students coming from the dorms.

* * *

by the time we got back from the hospital wing (Fred had a slight concussion that was easily fixed with magic but Madame Pomphrey wanted to keep him overnight just in case.) just about all of the Gryffindor's had gathered in the common room swapping stories about what had happened. Lavender Brown was in the corner telling anyone who would listen about how Hermione had charged into the girls dormitory crying and began to throw things and yell about Zoë whoever that was, and then swiftly kicked everyone out.

I was confused. I was used to harry going a bit crazy. complaining about his scar and whatnot, but Hermione was supposed to be the sane one. the one that held the insanity that was our lives together, and well right now she wasn't doing a very good job.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

I woke up on my tear soaked sheets the entire girls dorm was empty and my throat was sore.

I don't entirely remember what happened. it was all red and someone was screaming about Zoë, and then it hit me. Zoe giving up her life to save Percy, Annabeth , and the gang. I know it's just a book, but it reminds me too much of life, and it gave me a strange feeling like sometime soon something similar would happen. I shook that thought from my head and decided to head downstairs to apologize.

* * *

when I make it to the common room. after analyzing everything I could say and choosing the correct course of action. I see it is packed with people and as if on queue they all turn and look at me simultaneously. a bright red blush flare across my face and begin to stammer out an apology when George cuts in.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" **he yelled.

"I am terribly sorry, the book was just terribly angering and I..."

**"I DO NOT GIVE A FLYING FUCK. FRED IS IN THE HOSPITAL WING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU LITTLE..."**

**"GEORGE LAY OFF" **Ron spoke against his brother and walked over to join Hermione on the bottom of the stairs. "Fred is fine and you know it." he said in a softer tone.

"Are you okay." he whispered

I nodded, and turned away my eyes immediately locked on the most horrible object on earth and I began to run my anger and sadness filling me up again. losing a book character can be like losing a member of you own family and I was determined to make Rick Riordan pay even if it was just by throwing Percy Jackson the titans curse into the fire and watching the pages turn black and crumble to ashes.

When I turned around again everyone was staring at me frightened as if they had just stepped on a sleeping Basilisk and woken it.

* * *

Ron's P.O.V

I am not entirely sure what just happened one second I was comforting Hermione the next I was watching her throw her book in the fire.

when she turned around she looked angry and then seriously embarrassed she kept looking around everyone was staring at her. more than a few looked terrified.

my feet started moving before I even realized what I was doing I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of there and quickly led her up the stairs to the door leading into the girls dorm. this was the most privacy we were going to get.

She had stopped crying and just looked relieved that she wasn't in front of all of those gawking eyes anymore.

"Um thanks." she said

"No problem." I said "You sure your okay."

"Yes, I don't feel like burning anything else at least." She smirked.

"Good." and by the way that was a really nice throw." I added right before she disappeared behind the door.

I swear I heard her laugh.

* * *

Deans P.O.V

"what the hell was that about." I asked.

"No Idea." shamus said, while walking over to the fire and seeing a piece of paper that had escaped the burning.

"Oooooohhhh." he said

"what." I asked.

" I get it now." he said.

"what." I repeated.

"She was reading Percy Jackson."

And at that moment I swear every muggle born in the room shared a collective "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed I made this at the request of my friend Katie, please review telling me if you want Hermione to react to another book or if you want anyone else to react to any other books maybe harry or even annabeth reacting to harry potter. also thank you so much for reading just please review if you liked it or even if you didn't like it and if you like Sherlock I have another story out called _T he damaged doctor and his returned_ _angel._ Again thanks so much for readin and have a nice day.**

**-Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione P.O.V

I walked into the Gryffindor common room and I immediately noticed the large group of girls in the corner crying, which of course struck me as a bit odd, so like any good Samaritan would have I walked over and asked what was wrong.

The second the words were out of my mouth the entire group turned and glared daggers at me.

"oh you know just every day devastating stuff, young love torn apart by the throes of struggle between the natural and the supernatural." Said Parvati and Padma in unison.

"What." I said.

"You wouldn't understand." huffed lavender.

"um okay." I said. though none of what they had said made any sense. "Well what are you guys all huddled in a corner for then."

"Book club" squeaked a random first year.

I felt my eyes go wide with excitement. _OF_ COURSE, I thought to myself. not many things can make teenage girls cry like books. I had tried to start a book club before but when we read a book I had tendencies to get a bit emotional and had a bit of a mental breakdown ending with destruction of the castle that would rival Godzilla's destruction of japan, but that didn't stop me from saying what I did.

**"CAN I JOIN." **It came out of me as half squeal half scream and stunned the girls for a minute before the NO which at the very least was in unison.

I was distraught to say the least how could they tell me no I had probably read more books than all of them combined so I did the only logical thing I snatched up the nearest book. and was ready to run for it when I read the title

"**TWIGHLIGHT.** Really I thought you guys were smarter than this." I said as I dropped the book back in the first years lap.

"you don understand" said lavender " its tragic the way Bella and Edward are just torn apart."

" What I found tragic about it is that her father never back handed her. she really was a whiny slut." I said.

"Hermione." Padma gasped.

"Have fun with you bestiality and sparkles." I said as I walked back up to the girls dormitory.

* * *

**Ok so first of all I am sorry about the chapter it was crap but I promise to do better nex**t **time she will actually read a book and second I do not absolutely hate twilight. also I need more reviews thank you very much if you did review on the last chapter but I need more reviews to be able to piece together Hermione's preferences in books this week I will try to get the next chapter up by Friday probably Saturday and hopefully it will be better than this chapter I just really wanted to get one up so as always review saying if you liked it or not and what book should Hermione read. please please review I am begging.**

**-Sky**


End file.
